When Their Minds Are Set
by QueenDivaReba
Summary: ON HOLD Bruce bought a new island, but he refuses to take his kids there because he insists that his 'mind is set,' but the kids are going to show him what happens when THEIR minds are set... Characters: Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Barbara,Tim, Stephanie, Bette, Damian, Helena, Cassandra,


**Hey there! was thinking about putting this in my 'to be' collection of fanfics called Bat Clan Kids Adventures but then I decided it would be better off as it's own since it might be longer than four chapters. I'm changing the some of the character's ages to make more sense in this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I'm only writing fanfictions about them. :D**

 **WHEN THEIR MINDS ARE SET**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You bought an island?" Asked four year old Damian as he flipped through his father's files which he had found in the file cabinet.

"Yes I did," answered thirty year old Bruce sitting at his desk reading through some contracts, signing some and leaving others, that day he had brought his three of his kids, Damian, Dick and Stephanie with him to work.

"Daddy?" Asked four year old Stephanie. "Yes?" He answered not even looking up. "When are you taking us to Wayne Island?" She asked innocently.

Bruce looked up with only his eyes, his position never changing even as Damian looked at him as if knowing that a yes was coming their way and not even considering that his father would say now, the two children waiting for his response.

"I am not taking anyone to Wayne Island," said Bruce firmly and went back to his work. Damian looked surprised.

"What?" Asked Stephanie running to her father's table. "Why not?" Asked Damian as he walked to where his sister was standing.

"Because my mind is set." Bruce replied quoting from a article he had once read that showed how a father got respect from his children that way, and he was trying it out.

The young ebony headed boy frowned deeply while Stephanie looked disappointed. "But we have to go!" She cried.

"Go where?" Asked twelve year old Dick stepping out of the elevator holding a half full milkshake.

"To Wayne Island," replied Stephanie grinning at the thought.

"Wayne island? What's that?" Asked Dick sitting on the office chair opposite Bruce.

"Father brought his own private island." Said Damian in a quick explanation.

"With waterfalls!" Said Stephanie excitedly as she showed her eldest brother the pictures in the file.

"Cool! So, when do we visit?" Said Dick spinning in his chair wildly but still managing to sip his drink, Bruce raised an eye brow at his actions. "Never," he said.

"Say what?" Asked Dick making an abrupt stop that would have made anyone else get an instant headache or stomach ache, or even pitch across the room.

"I said never," repeated Bruce.

"Unbelievable," Dick said pulling a hand through his already messy blue black hair and pelting the almost empty cup into the trash.

"I agree," said Damian folding his arms.

"We need a plan," Dick said clasping his hands and rocking back and forth in his chair like an evil genius thinking of his next devious plan.

"I can hear you," informed Bruce.

"We are aware of that Mr. Wayne," replied Dick swiftly turning the chair so the back faced Bruce who still tried to concentrate on the paperwork that had suddenly began to look more. Dick stuck out his tongue at his father.

'For the eldest, he is very immature,' thought Bruce as he pretended not to see the three children huddled together, but everyone in the room knew that he knew.

"We can't plan here with him," said Stephanie stealing a look from her father who still busied himself with the papers.

"Then let's go somewhere more private..." said Dick standing up. The other two children stood p together and they all silently walked to the elevator. Bruce raised his head and watched the three kids. As the door closed, Bruce noticed all three children held eye contact with him looking almost as serious as Batman was, he was _almost_ surprised.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Extremely short, I know, but it's just the beginning, tell me what you think.**


End file.
